


The life of Nick and Adalind

by CarnageDragonSlayer



Category: Grimm
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnageDragonSlayer/pseuds/CarnageDragonSlayer
Summary: This series of one shots highlights events of my creation. These events take place between after Nick and the group stop the end of the world and the ‘20 years later’. Some of these one shots won't just be Nadalind but it mostly will be. These one-shots are all in chronological order and will be released as such via chapters. They will not be Beta’d but I will try to keep mistakes to a minimum. Please Enjoy!





	1. Family breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I have only recently finished season 6 of Grimm so that's why I have only written this now. I do hope you will enjoy regardless of how late I am to the party so to speak.

_ 2 weeks after defeating Zestörer: _

 

It was late at night when Nick got home. He had just finished up a case which was surprisingly a non-Wesen case and he was tired. When he entered the ‘Fome’ it was dark and Diana was sleeping in the single bed opposite from the kitchen. Nick smiled at her and then removed his shoes and placed them next to the entrance. 

He moved silently past Diana up to where his and Adalind’s bed was and sat down on the foot of the bed. Adalind was fast asleep and Kelly also. Nick wished he was there to at least say goodnight Kelly and Diana, not to mention falling asleep with Adalind in his arms would have been nice, he hasn't done that in a while.

Nick began removing his clothes and placing them on the floor, ensuring that he didn't make a sound. Wearing only his boxers he slipped in the covers and wrapped his arm around Adalind’s waist and closed his eyes. 

“What took you so long to get home?” Adalind had startled Nick who opened his eyes quickly when he realised she was awake.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you” she turned around to look at him and instantly she saw how tired he was.

“No, no, don't worry I stayed up for when you got home. But you don't look good Nick.” He brought up his hand and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

“Yeah that case was pretty rough and we didn't even get to arrest the guy in the end. We shot him but the bastard killed 6 people, he deserved a lot worse.” Nick had a bitter tone which Adalind responded with a kiss and then placed her hand on Nick’s bare chest.

“How about we take the day off tomorrow and spend some time with the kids and then afterwards some time alone when they are asleep…” Adalind had a seductive smile on her face and then again kissed Nick who responded with a tight hug and pushed further into the kiss. He pulled his head back slightly and looked at her with a grin. 

“Sounds like fun.” Adalind gave him another kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck whilst pulling him tightly up against him. Nick chuckled quietly making sure he didn't wake Kelly or Diana.

“Good. Let's get some sleep.” Adalind pressed her head on the pillow and fell asleep with a smile. Nick looked at her and thanked whoever it was responsible for how his life is now; be it a God or some other being. He too fell asleep with a smile.

 

_ The morning after… _

 

“Nick. Nick, honey wake up I need your help.” At first he had no idea what was going on, but when he saw Adalind holding Kelly, sick all over her chest and the smell of burning food he knew. Instantly he shot up and put on a top before rushing down to grab Kelly. 

Adalind handed Kelly to him and then took all the food off the heat before going to the bathroom to wash up. Nick was bouncing Kelly up and down whilst walking around the room, trying to settle down his crying.

“Now, we've had this talk before Kel haven't we. Don't be sick on your mother, it's not nice.” Kelly only looked at him blankly, obviously not understanding what he said but laughed at Nick anyway when he pulled a face.

Diana was sat playing with a new toy that Nick bought her a week earlier and was happy. Nick walked up to her with Kelly and sat down next to her.

“Hey Diana, how are you doing today?” She looked up at him with a large smile which made him light up.

“I'm good thank you.” Nick nodded and gave her a light hug before standing up. Not even noticing, Adalind came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist then she pressed her head on his back.

“Thank you Nick, I can take him from here. Do you think you can do breakfast?” Adalind asked whilst taking Kelly from him and making playful faces at her son who laughed in response.

“Sure no problem. Hey Diana wanna help?” Nick looked down at her and instantly she stood and began running to the kitchen. “Yay!” Both Adalind and Nick laughed at her response, Diana did love to cook, everyone knew that. He followed Diana into the kitchen and began setting out what they were going to make. 

“So what do you wanna make, sweetheart?” Diana was looking at what they had and then when she saw they had all the ingredients for it there was no doubt in her mind.

“Pancakes!” Nick burst into laughter looking at Diana and then ruffled her hair.

“Sure, pancakes It is” he responded with a hearty tone. Adalind was watching them both bond and was happy to see them getting along nicely. 

“Make sure you leave some for me!” Adalind shouted across the room as she changed Kelly's diaper. Nick moved his gaze to her and gave a fake salute which she cringed at.

“Yeah sure no problem. So what we gonna do today everyone?” Adalind hadn't even thought what they were going to do and she sighed in frustration at her mistake. 

“Can we go to the spice shop?” Diana asked politely as she made some of the ingredients float towards Nick. It wasn't what they expected but neither of them had any better ideas.

“I'll give Monroe and Rosalee a ring see if their in.” Nick grabbed his phone from the counter and phoned them.

“Hey Monroe, it's a bit awkward but me and Adalind took a sick day but we have no idea what to do. So Diana asked if she could come to the spice shop and we decided if it's ok with you that we would come down.”

Nick was nodding and then put the phone down. “Looks like we're going to the spice shop.” Diana smiled as she put pancake mix into the frying pan.

“Thank you Da- Nick.” Adalind smiled warmly to herself at Diana’s little mistake. Even though Nick was not her real father Adalind sure would prefer him next to Renard. 

“I'm sorry Nick-” He stopped Diana and gave her a pat in the back. “it's fine Diana, don't worry about it” Nick looked at Adalind and saw the smile on her face.

“Ok, time to eat” Nick passed Diana a plate and put a pancake on it and he put 2 more on another plate and picked it up. Then Nick picked Diana up who laughed playfully as he did so. He ran over to the couch and put her down on it.

Nick sat down next to her and Adalind joined shortly with Kelly. They all enjoyed a family breakfast, something Adalind or Nick never thought they would have.


	2. Three is a charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets are coming and Adalind has feelings of Nostalgia

_ 7 months after defeating Zestörer: _

 

“Ok Monroe calm down, breath in and out. In and out.” Nick had his hand on the panicked Monroe’s shoulder. Rosalee had just gone into labour earlier and now was in the delivery room with Adalind who was taking care of her after Monroe bolted out the room in panic.

“I don't know if I can do it Nick, I mean 3 kids, in one go.” Monroe’s eyes were wide open and he was visibly shaking. Nick was trying really hard to calm him.

“Monroe! You better get your ass back in here bow before i drag you back by your ear and don't think I won't just because I'm having the babies now!” Nick was now giving him a wide glance whilst crouched in front of him.

“Listen Monroe. You will be a fantastic father and you will be able to do it. I mean if you have the patience and knowledge to fix clocks then surely 3 kids won't be too hard to figure out. Besides you have Rosalee and us to help you, your friends. But right now she needs you, so man up and get in there.” Nick was surprised even by himself at his words. Monroe thought really hard about his words his mind straining from it.

“Ok I'm ready. Let's go back” Nick patted him on the back strongly and went with him. When he got inside the delivery room Rosalee was screaming in pain and held onto Adalind’s hand. 

“Oh Monroe come here, please.” She held out her hand and grabbed it quickly then he wished that he hadn't when she squeezed it tightly. Adalind moved up to Nick trying to massage her hand after having it squished.

“You ok Adalind?” Nick asked as he brought her into a hug.

“I'm good yeah, where's Diana and Kelly?” She asked with a hint of concern on her voice.

“Don't worry Hank, Wu and Bud are taking good care if them.” Adalind let out a sigh of relief and then quickly turned her attention back to Rosalee who was screaming loudly.

“Ok Rosalee, I see number one already on its way out so give me a push… now.” The doctor said and Rosalee did so and then all that could be heard was the cry of the first child, A boy.

_ Sometime later… _

 

Rosalee had done it, although she thought she couldn't, she did. The first, a boy the second and third were girls and all were healthy. After having 3 kids Rosalee was exhausted and lay resting on the hospital bed. Monroe had his son in his arms and trusted Nick and Adalind to hold his 2 girls.

“Hey Nick, come here for a sec” Adalind called over whispering and he gently stood up ensuring he didn't wake up the girl and made his way to Adalind. He sat in the seat that was next to hers and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“What's up?” Nick noticed that Adalind was hypnotized by this little girl. Slowly he began to realize what she wanted to talk about.

“Nick, I want to move house. Not that the Fome isn't great but it's not exactly family living, especially if were going to have-” She stopped herself abruptly but Nick picked up on what she said.

“If we're going to have what?” Nick looked at Adalind with confusion. She tried to avoid eye contact knowing that now wasn't the time to discuss that matter.

“Nevermind about that, but I still think we should move house…” She hoped he would say yes about it. Nick sighed quietly to himself before looking back at Adalind.

“I'll start looking tomorrow.” Nick said with a tired smile on his face. Adalind lit up with excitement and leaned over to kiss Nick.

“Thank you, Nick. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	3. A change of venue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has a surprise for Adalind and the kids, one they didn't expect.

_ 10 months after defeating Zestörer: _

 

“So what's this surprise then Nick?” Adalind asked him as he was driving his car around a suburban neighbourhood. Nick didn't say anything he only smiled and occasionally chuckled to himself. Both Diana and Kelly were in the back looking at Nick who had that smug look on his face.

“Fine don't tell me, but we could've at least gone home first and got changed!” Adalind was clearly annoyed at him but he paid no mind knowing that she would change her tone soon.

“Are stuff isn't at that home.” Nick was now turning around a bend on the road. Adalind had no clue what he was talking about and it got on her nerves.

“Well where are they then?” Her voice was cold and harsh and Nick stopped the car and let out a sigh.

“Their in our new home.” He said whilst pointing out the window to a large and exquisitely beautiful house. Adalind couldn't believe it, her eyes were fixed on this malevolent structure and the neighbourhood was clearly friendly. Kids were all playing out in the gardens with their fathers and the mother's were laying out in the sun watching them.

“Oh my god. Are you serious Nick. It's amazing!” She leaned over and hugged him tightly whilst kissing him over and over furiously. Adalind had always dreamt of living somewhere like this especially since she had Diana and Kelly and now they came true, all thanks to Nick. 

“It's all good, besides I think we deserve a nice house in a safe environment, don't you?” Adalind smiled at him and put her hand on his chest.

“How did you even afford this?” She knew there was no way a detective could afford a house like this. Nick took her hand and kissed it.

“For about 10 years now I have been putting a quarter of what i earn a month in a savings account and I used that to buy it.” Nick was very sincere and Adalind appreciated it. Diana looked at the house with wide eyes.

“Is this our new house?” Diana asked as Nick moved out of the car to grab Kelly. “Yes honey, Nick bought it for us. Come on let's get out and have a look.” Diana quickly got out the car and ran up behind Nick who was already walking up to the house with Kelly in tow.

“Nick! Wait for me!” he turned and saw Diana run up to him and without thought he picked her up with his free arm. She giggled as he pulled her up higher and now she was sat on his shoulder. Adalind caught up as Nick reached the front door and struggled to grab the keys.

“Can ya get the keys hun? back pocket” Adalind reached inside and pulled out the shiny key and pushed it in the door and turned. The door opened and the sight was dazzling making Adalind’s jaw drop. 

It was a warm and inviting house, the room they came in was decorated with modern and rich furniture **.** All the other rooms were decorated with furniture as well and all of their stuff from the Fome was packed away in the house.

“So… did i do good?” Nick put down Diana who was already running around to look at all of the new things. Adalind looked at Nick like she still couldn't believe it.

“Ok then I must admit, you did good but this is way too much and…” Adalind move up to Nick and her fingers crawled up his chest. “... I love it.” Nick laughed and traced his fingers in his free hand up her arm. 

“You should see our bedroom and Diana's room. I decorated it personally for her.” Adalind covered her mouth in shock and looked at Diana.

“Nick you really shouldn't have, you don't need to please Diana, she already loves you.” Adalind then looks over to Diana who was approaching them. “Isn't that right sweety? You love Nick don't you?” Diana responded by hugging Nick by the waist and then Nick lifted her up.

“How about we go and see your new room then?” Diana ferociously nodded at Nick and then he handed Kelly over to Adalind before walking up the large flight of stairs.

Nick reached for the door that had the words Diana on them and opened it slowly yo savour the moment. When he walked in Diana was completely enamoured by it, everything she could think of was inside. A doll house the size of a dresser, countless amounts of teddy bears and other things that Nick had thought girls would like.

He put her down and she instantly ran to every little thing in the room screaming in enjoyment as Nick smiled standing at the door. “So you like it?” he asked Diana who then ran at him and hugged him strongly. “I love it, I love it, I love it!” Diana stood back and had a wide smile on her face which made Nick light up.

“Nick why do you get me nice stuff but daddy doesn't?” He crouched down to her height and stroked the side of her face before pinching her cheek making her smile.

“I don't know sweetheart, maybe I'm just nicer.” Diana giggled playfully and hugged him which sent him falling onto his ass. They both laughed as Nick kissed her forehead. 

“You two having fun?” Adalind had been standing idly by for a little while watching them and enjoying what she saw. Nick looked up and saw her holding Kelly.

“A wonderful time” he stood up with Diana and gave Adalind a smile. “So how you liking the house.” He came up to her and pulled her and Kelly towards him.

“Honestly Nick, it's something out of my wildest dreams, I love it.” She kissed him softly and turned her attention to Kelly who was reaching out to Nick’s face. 

“He's growing up so fast, I'm gonna miss caring for him all the time.” Nick saw the look of despair in Adalind’s face and he comforted her.

“Nick I want another baby!” She said it so fast that even she was shocked. Nick kissed her forehead and breathed lightly. She knew that it probably wasn't the best time for it but having another child with the man she loves would mean the world to her. 

He looked at Kelly and rubbed his hand with his fingers. “How about it Kel, you want another brother or sister?” Kelly laughed playfully at Nick which made Adalind feel one step closer to what she wanted. “And how about you Sweetheart, do you want another brother or sister?” Diana looked over and smiled at them both.

“That would be nice, mommy seems to be more happy with babies.” Nick then turned back to Adalind and kissed her strongly. 

“Well then, I suppose it's decided.” Adalind looked at Nick and was biting her lower lip still quite nervous about the situation.

“Nick, I can't believe… your just too perfect. I love you so much. Now how about I make us some dinner in our new kitchen.” He called Diana and they all went down stairs.


	4. A life changing proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is nervous today and Adalind has a surprise.

_ 1 year after defeating Zestörer: _

 

Nick was extremely nervous this day, it had been in his mind for some time now but today is the day he decided to do. It was today he would ask Adalind to marry him.

He was sitting in Monroe and Rosalee’s house after dropping off Kelly who had started walking and talking as of late. Diana had been dropped off with Renard for the day but he couldn't keep her all night as he was leaving for a trip so Nick had agreed to pick her up afterwards.

He had shared with Monroe his plans with Adalind who gave him his full support. “Nick seriously, you don't need to worry about it. It will all go smoothly and Kelly can help me with the triplets.” Nick laughed with Monroe as he looked at the three young children.

“How are, Noel, Juliette and Penny anyways?” Nick leant over to look at them and loved the way they looked as they slept.

“They are excellent, but annoying little bastards.” Nick chuckled at Monroe who was sat exhausted in his chair. He sat back down and rubbed his eyes. Placing his hand in his pocket he pulled out the ring which he had bought 2 weeks earlier.

“That is a beautiful ring dude. Seriously well crafted. How much did it cost?” Monroe couldn't take his eyes off the ring, it was mesmerising.

“About 2 and a half grand” Nick said with no hint of regret in his voice. Monroe sat back in his seat and scratched his head.

“You really love her don't you. I mean don't tell Rosalee but I only spent 300 dollars on the ring I bought her.” Nick put the ring back into his pocket and stood up stretching. Then he picked up Kelly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I'll pick you up later tonight, be good for your uncle Monroe.” He put Kelly down who then began running around the house frantically.

“Well good luck Nick, hope it goes well.” Monroe said as he shook Nicks hand.

“Thanks Monroe, you really are a true friend.”

 

_ Later that day… _

 

Adalind was sitting with Nick in a restaurant that he had chosen and was wearing a black dress that had various designs of white lining. They both haven't been on a date in a while or had they not been on one at all? They Weren't sure but it felt really good to be on one right now.

“May I offer you a glass of red wine?” A waiter came up to them with a bottle of old and fine wine. Nick nodded and the waiter poured but Adalind covered the top of her glass and shook her head.

“No thank you I'm good.” The waiter smiled politely and walked away. Nick looked at Adalind confused, normally she drinks wine at dinners.

“How come you're not drinking?” Nick asked as he continued to eat his food.

“There's a reason. But how about you tell me your news first.” Adalind was grabbing the glass of water and took a sip. Nick smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

“Well there is something I want to ask you but I'm a little nervous.” He cleared his throat and then stood from his chair. Adalind looked at him not knowing what he wanted and she was getting a little nervous.

“Adalind, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kelly and Diana so-” He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring from his pocket and presented it to her. “Will you marry me, Adalind?”

Everyone in the restaurant was now turned looking at them, even the waiters stood watching them. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and a deep feeling of happiness overcame her.

“Yes! Yes! I will, I will.” Nick was so happy he was going to marry the woman he loves. He put the ring on her finger and gave her a long and passionate kiss, the whole room was  now cheering for them which made Adalind smile wider than she already was. 

“Nick I have something to tell you as well.” She looked deeply into his eyes and then grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. Nick's mouth dropped, could it be, is it true?

“I'm pregnant again.” He knew it! Today was probably the happiest day for both of their lives, they were getting married had two kids and another on its way, could life get any more perfect…


	5. The jelous captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renard is not a happy man and Nick is shocked when Adalind reveals something about her pregnancy.

_ 1 year and 4 months after defeating Zestörer: _

 

“Nick when are you coming home? I miss you.” Adalind was sitting on the couch with her feet up and Kelly and Dianne were asleep next to her.She was talking to Nick over the phone.

“I should be home soon just gotta finish some paperwork.” Nick responded his tiredness was clear through the speaker of the phone. Adalind sighed and stroked her belly gently. It had already grown quite a bit and she loved it. Although she had been feeling sore as of late it didn't matter to her.

“I hope so honey, we all miss you.” She said as she stroked Kelly's head and rested her other hand on Diana’s shoulder.

“Love you, I'll see you later. I promise.” Then Nick put the phone down and Adalind was left in silence. She began recalling the first time she met Nick, and how frightened she had been when looking at Nick and seeing he was a Grimm. Then remembering everything that happened after that, trying to kill Nick was the first she remembered. But then her thoughts drifted all the way to when she approached him when she was pregnant with Kelly. It was a scary and nerve-racking time but Nick was very good to her. And then when Kelly was born she couldn't even fathom how amazing Nick had became as a father. 

And now she was going to marry Nick, a Grimm of all things. How her mother would hate Adalind even more of she was alive. Never before did she imagine that this would happen.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which interrupted her thought. Adalind moved off the couch, careful not to wake her children and she moved over to the front door. When she opened the door someone she did not expect was at the door, it was Renard.

“What are you doing here, Shaun?” He walked in pushing past Adalind who stumbled back slightly not knowing what he wanted. Shaun seemed agitated and a little angry.

“When were you going to tell me that our daughter has been referring to Nick as ‘Daddy’?” This shocked Adalind, although Diana nearly said it she never fully called Nick that.

“What do you mean Shaun?” He moved closer to her.

“Don't you dare play dumb with me.” He pointed his finger right into her face and she backed up now a little more scared.

“I'm taking my daughter away from here and she's living with me, In Moscow.” He furiously walked past her going to look for Diana. Adalind couldn't let him do that and she lunged at him and pulled him by the arm.

“No! You stay away from her! She belongs with me!” The shouting woke Diana and Kelly up and they were both confused to why there was shouting. Shaun first tried struggling his arm out but when he knew it wasn't going to work he then gave Adalind a strong backhand to the face. She gasped and tumbled to the floor holding her belly in protection as she fell.

“Mommy!” Diana ran to her mother who was on the floor in slight pain.

“Daddy why did you hit Mommy, you're a… a… monster.”  Those words hit Shaun hard as he looked at Adalind and then noticed her bump and now he felt guilt.

“Adalind, I didn't mean-” She gave a him a tense gaze which made him stop talking.

“Listen to me and listen good. You will leave and go to Moscow, without Diana. And if she wants to call Nick, Daddy then she can, god knows he's been more of a father. And the next time you even think about raising a hand to me, i won’t hesitate to hurt you. So leave now before Nick gets home and sees what you've done. At least you'll have a head start if he does decide to come after you.” Shaun only looked at Adalind as she lay on the floor with Diana who didn't even look at her father.

He was about to say something but was interrupted by someone else entering the house, it was Trubel. Shaun didn't say a word and quickly pushed past her and left the house.

“Are you ok Adalind?” Trubel gave her a hand up and and helped her to the couch.

“Don't worry about it, I took care of him.” She let out a deep breath as she sat down, her back was now hurting, more than before. Trubel was still concerned seeing the cut that was on her face from the slap.

“Well your bleeding so I can't just ignore it. I'll get you patched up.” Trubel began walking to where she thought the medical supplies would be. Diana was sitting next to her mother who now had Kelly trying to comfort him.

“Mommy, why did Daddy do that?” She was clearly upset about the whole situation and Adalind was trying to think of what to say.

“You're Daddy has always been like this. Always so controlling and whenever something doesn't go his way he gets mean and does, well this” she gestures at her face. Trubel came up with a wet cloth and handed it Adalind.

“So what did he want?” She asked whilst moving to sit down next to them. Adalind looked at her and sighed shaking her head.

“He tried to take Diana with him to Russia all because she nearly called Nick her dad once, how pathetic right?” Trubel laughed at her and ruffled Diana’s hair.

“So... where’s Nick?” 

“He'll be home soon, I hope.”

  
  


_ A couple hours later… _

  
  


“Hey hun! I'm back home!” Nick walked through the door, he had a bag in his hands with a present each for Adalind, Diana and Kelly. He hadn't been home much the last 3 days so this was to make up for it.

“Nick! Come here!” Adalind shouted back and he followed where her voice came from and found himself on the living room. Instantly he was attacked by a hug from both Diana and someone he did not expect, Trubel.

“Trubel what are you doing here?” He smiled, happy to see her. Diana was pulling at his top and he responded by lifting her up with his free hand.

“I came down to see how you guys were doing. I haven't seen you since we stopped the end of the world.” Trubel moved to sit back down, “ But first you need to sort this out.” Nick looked confused but then saw Adalind walking towards him. An expression of shock overcame his face when he saw the cut on her face and a nasty bruise surrounding it.

“What the hell happened to you?” Nick put Diana down and then approached Adalind and took a closer look at her face.

“It was Shaun, Nick. He was mad about Diana calling you her Dad and then tried to take her away and when I tried tried to stop him he hit me.” Nick’s face got angry and Adalind tried to hold him still.

“Son of bitch. I'm gonna-” She put her finger on his lips stopping him from finishing his sentence. 

“Nick, it's done, he's gone now, to Moscow he said and I don't think he'll bother us for a while.” She gave him a hug and he buried his face into her neck.

“Is the baby ok?” Nick asked as his hand traced the bump of her belly. She smiled at the touch,

“I'm pretty sure they are good.” Nick looked up at her face. “They? As in…” Adalind traced her fingers over his chest.

“Yes Nick. We're having Twins”, he cheered in excitement and kissed her strongly. “I love you so much.”


	6. The wedding part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is finally here, Nick and Adalind exchange beautiful vows.

_ 1 year and 6 months after defeating Zestörer: _

 

The day was finally here, after months of planning and hours of effort, it was here. The wedding day of Nick and Adalind was this day. 

Adalind couldn't stop smiling, from the moment she woke up. Her and Nick decided to do a traditional type of wedding and to follow the superstition they were separated from each other. 

Rosalee and a couple of work friends were in Adalind’s room getting her ready. Diana was already dressed in a purple dress that had sequin patterns all over it. 

“Mommy, where’s Daddy?” Recently she had been calling Nick that and Adalind loved it as did he. 

“He is at your uncle Monroe’s house getting ready for the wedding.” She responded as Rosalee was applying makeup on her face. Even mentioning his name made her stomach have butterflies, she was just too excited to marry him.

“Ok, all done. Now time to put on the dress.” The only moment that she was dreading today had come, the dress. It had taken nearly 3 weeks just to find a tailor who would even consider measuring a dress for her, because she was pregnant. But finally she found one and they did an excellent job.

It was white as most wedding dresses were but this one had special patterns. It had patterns which had hidden and inside meaning in them. Adalind had personally designed it and given it to the dress makers who had no idea what any of it meant.

“uhhh, can't I just wear sweatpants and a shirt?” They all laughed at her knowing that she would have to squeeze herself in the dress. Rosalee walked up to her with the dress and the other girls took off her dressing gown.

“Come on Adalind, don't you want to look nice for Nick?” Rosalee asked with a cheeky smile on her face. Adalind sighed and grabbed the dress, they all came up to her and helped her into the dress.

“So, have you decided what you And Nick are gonna call the Twins?” One of the girls asked. She looked at her as Rosalee zipped up the dress.

“No not yet we're gonna decide on the day because we're not finding out the gender until the day.” Adalind was smiling at the thought of having maybe a boy and a girl. She couldn't wait until they were born, it will be a day to remember and this time they will record it so they can never forget.

“You are all ready now.” Adalind quickly turned to look in the mirror and stood in shock. She looked even better than she had imagined and hoped Nick would agree.

“Then I suppose it's time for me to get married.”

 

_ Monroe’s house… _

 

“Kelly! Stop messing around give me my tie!” Nick, Monroe, Hank and Wu were chasing him as he ran around the house with Nick’s tie in his hand. He had reached about halfway up the stairs before Nick managed to grab a hold of him.

“Got you!” Kelly was laughing as his Dad began nuzzling his ear. He walked back down the stairs holding him and then he saw an out of breath Monroe.

“He's quite a nimble guy ain't he.” Monroe said as his breath began to calm itself. Kelly looked at him with a grin and then Nick grabbed the tie from his hand.

“Ok time to finish getting ready, It is my wedding after all.” He walked past Monroe with Kelly and stood in front of the large mirror that was In the room.

“Nick why didn't you shave?” Hank asked as he approached him from behind. Nick had been growing a beard and it was getting rather large now.

“I think it adds to my masculinity.” He said which brought laughter in the room. Kelly pulled at his beard which made Nick look at him with a smile.

“Well you better hope Adalind see’s it that way.” Hank was now taking Kelly from him and put him down on the couch. Nick stood straight as he began to put the tie on.

“Damn Nick, I never thought you would actually be getting married. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see a Grimm marry a Hexenbiest.” This made Nick chuckle at Monroe who looked as if he was going to choke up.

“I know, it's… something I never imagined would happen.” Nick shook his head in disbelief at the whole situation. He loved this women and was going to marry her and have twins with her.

“Ok I think I'm ready to go”

 

_ The wedding… _

 

It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for the wedding. Nick was standing at the end of the isle waiting to see the women he loved walk down. Monroe (who was his best man) was standing next to him as was Hank and Wu. Kelly was holding Nick’s hand hiding behind his leg, nervous at all of the people who were sitting in front of them.

“Where is She?” Monroe inquired, which made Nick worry a little. She was suppose to he here 15 minutes ago. Could she be getting cold feet? ‘No she couldn't’, he thought, ‘I mean how could she’. Now worry overcame him and his smile changed to a blank expression. 

Suddenly the main doors burst open and Rosalee walked through holding Diana’s hand. Then his worry completely vanished when he saw the love of his life walk through in her splendidly gorgeous dress. A smile instantly grew on his face and the same for her.

Violinists began playing a song which Adalind was not expecting. A classical song which she had always listened to growing up and loved it. Nick was in charge of the music so he must have found out about it, just when she thought he couldn't have anymore surprises. 

Hank ran down to her and began walking her up the aisle as the song played. It was a slow walk, so people could have a look at the malevolent bride as she walked by them. 

“I just want you to know Adalind, I hope that you and Nick have the happiest life you can.” Hank whispered into her ear and she turned to look at him.

“Thank you Hank. I hope you find someone you can be happy with as well.” He nodded as they continued to walk. Diana had gotten to Nick first and saw the nervous Kelly. She held out her hand to him and he quickly grabbed it then she took him out of the way towards where the wedding rings were.

Adalind was now walking up the steps to Nick. Then she was right there with him, ‘finally!’ he thought. He held her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. The man who was to marry them stood up to both of them.

“We are here today to witness the coming together of these 2 individual lovers. If there are any objections to this marriage, please let it be known now or forever hold your silence…” Everyone looked around wondering if anyone would even be brave enough to object to a Grimm. No one answered and they continued.

“Good. Well I believe you two have made vows. Present them now.” The man gestured at Nick first who seemed a little nervous.

“Thank you. Well then, Adalind… You are the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I sleep at night. If it wasn't for you I would cease to function and would be nothing but a madman looking for some purpose in life which I would never find. But now I have a son, a daughter, 2 babies on the way and you, I have you.” Adalind looked at him, a tear rolling down her face. The man next gestured to her.

“Wow Nick, thank you. So looking back at my life and the decisions I made I never imagined that I would be here today. But I can safely say that I do not regret any of my decisions because if i didn't, then I wouldn't have Kelly or my babies and you. And now I know that this is where I'm supposed to be, with my friends and family and the love of my life.” 

The guests were all sat in awe and smiling at the detailed description of their love together. Both Monroe and Rosalee looked at each other and smiled remembering how much love they have. 

“Very beautiful, now time to present the rings. My dear Kelly can you bring your father's ring and give it to your uncle. And you too sweet Diana give your mother's ring to your aunt.” They both did what was asked and then continued.

“Do you, Nicholas Burkhardt take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Nick took the ring from Monroe and slipped it on Adalind’s finger, “I do.”

“And do you, Adalind Schade take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” She repeated Nick and put the ring on him. “I definitely do.”

“Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! You may now kiss the bride.” Then as if they had been held from each other by chains, they collided together in a heated kiss. The whole room filled with applause and cheers. Finally they were married and it felt great for both of them.

Diana and Kelly ran to them both and Nick picked them up in his arms. Adalind felt so happy in this moment, a perfect yet odd family. 

“So is Daddy my real Daddy now, because your married?” Nick looked at Adalind hoping she would respond.

“Yeah I suppose he is sweety.” Adalind took a look around the room and felt overwhelming joy. Nick leaned on again for another kiss and got one.

“I suppose it is time for the reception party.” Nick added as he walked down the aisle with Adalind and his 2 children. 

“We should enjoy it Nick, we'll only get one.” She smiled at him and now they were outside looking at the car which was to take them to the reception. The guests had followed behind them and were still clapping as they moved along.

“Let’s have a party then.” Nick kissed Adalind again, feeling deep happiness.


	7. The wedding part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the first dance and the happy couple have an awkward encounter with Eve.

_ The wedding party… _

 

The reception looked amazing. Beautiful decorations dotted around the room, circular tables for the guests and a straight long table for the Bride and groom along with their family and bridesmaids and groomsmen. Adalind was looking over at the large space in the middle of the room which was for dancing. She was hoping that she could still dance even though her stomach might get in the way.

Nick was walking towards where they were to be seated whilst holding his wife's arm in his own. Kelly was on Nick’s shoulders towering over everybody and looking at them with a curious gaze. Diana was really excited about the party and hoped to see her mother dance with her new Father. She had often used her dolls to picture what it would look like but now it would be real. 

Monroe was walking behind the newly weds with Rosalee. The triplets were at home with a babysitter they hired. It was good for them to get away once and a while, the stress that the triplets caused was insane. Looking at Nick and Adalind, at how happy they were Monroe was realising just how much he loved Rosalee and gave her a kiss on the cheek as they walked.

“What was that for?” She asked Monroe who gave her a smile.

“Because I just realised how much I actually love you.” He said with a smooth tone which made her giggle. Monroe wrapped his arms around her neck as they continued to walk behind Nick and Adalind.

The happy couple sat down at their assigned seats and waited for everyone else. When the rest of the guests sat down, music began playing and food was presented. It was a buffet layout so people began standing to get food.

“You want me to get ya Anything?” Nick looked at Adalind who seemed a little tired from walking so much. She kissed him and then looked at Diana. 

“Yes please, I'm starving. I've got a craving for pickles right now, can you get me a plate of them. And take Diana and Kelly with you.” Nick laughed at Adalind at her odd craving and then grabbed the hands of his children. He kissed her before walking down to the buffet table.

Adalind sat quietly on her own looking at all of her guests. She still couldn't believe it, she was married and not because someone told her she had to but because she wanted to.

Some guests were still coming into the reception, some couples and others hoping to find their significant other in this atmosphere of love. Then someone she hoped would come entered. It was Trubel.

“Trubel!” she shouted across the room gesturing her to come up to talk. It was exciting to see her, especially after she helped a lot to plan for the wedding.

“Hey congratulations! Sorry I couldn't be there for the ceremony I was picking someone up.” suddenly she was attacked by a hug from Adalind. Then she looked up at her,

“It's fine as long as you're here now. Who were you picking up?” Before Trubel could answer Eve popped out from the blue and gave her a small smile. Adalind felt this is probably one of the most awkward moments she has been in, and it was. 

Suddenly her happiness turned to guilt. She felt like she was the reason that Nick couldn't have a happy life with Julliet before she turned into Eve. And now she has Nick’s child and 2 more on the way. It was just awkward for everyone in their vicinity.

“Hey Eve, I didn't expect to see you here.” Adalind gave Eve a hug as to not discriminate between her and Trubel.

“Yeah I wasn't planning on coming but Trubel convinced me. Congratulations though, I really am happy for both of you. And wow look at you, your belly it's huge.” The three began laughing and the awkward tension began to dissipate.

“So how's Diana and Kelly doing?” Eve asked as she looked over at them seeing Nick playing with them as he waited to get food. She smiled at them but was trying to hold back feelings of jealousy. Everything she wanted with Nick is everything that Adalind had with him and it's all her own fault. She wallowed in self-pity for a long time but had tried to move on but it wasn't easy.

“They are both perfect. Kelly is beginning to be more like Nick everyday, he is definitely going to be a Grimm.” Adalind let out a small laugh at the end thinking about her little Grimm. 

“Hey Trubel! Eve! You made it.” Nick came back with food in tow. Adalind eyed the pickles with a malicious craving. He handed her the plate and she began devouring the pickles like a starving wolf would with fresh game. The group looked at her estranged and then Adalind stopped still with a mouthful.

“Pregnant cravings?” Trubel asked which Adalind nodded at. Nick laughed as he slipped his hand on her back stroking it gently.

“I think it's nearly time for people wanting to dance. That means we have to go down soon.” She looked at him still eating the pickles. Swallowing them she licked her slips to get some of the flavour off of them.

“Ok then baby, I think I can manage a dance.” she gave him a kiss before moving back to her seat with the rest if her pickles and sat down. Nick had told the kids to go and eat their food at the table before he approached the group and he knew that soon Kelly would be running around again. He decided to go back up to Adalind so he could eat before he danced.

“Well I'll leave you to enjoy the party, maybe you can come to dinner at ours tomorrow night?” He looked at them hoping to get a quick response before he left them. Eve didn't respond and was thinking if it would be right to do that.

“Yeah sure we'll both come down.” Trubel responded noticing Eve’s reluctance. Nick smiled before making a small jog back up to his wife and sitting next to her and ate food.

“Well that must have been awkward.l for you.” Monroe asked as he leaned in to talk with Nick. He turned to look at him and sighed.

“I don't know anymore. I'm hoping that it's all good but I got the feeling there's more to it.” Monroe nodded and patted him strongly on the shoulder.

“I get it. Best it to dwell on it, I mean you are married after all. Now Adalind is the only women in your life you should be concerned about.” He held up a pint of beer and gestured for him to pick his up. Nick followed and tapped their beers together before drinking. 

Suddenly a man came to the centre of the the dance floor with a microphone. “it is now time to witness the first dance between husband and wife, would you please make your way down.” Nick took a deep breath and stood. He took Adalind’s hand and began walking down to the dance floor.

They stood in the centre of the floor and held each other closely waiting for the music to start. Everyone in the room was silent and then the lights began to dim. The newly weds could barely see anyone else except for themselves. A spotlight shone on them and music began playing. 

Without thought they began swaying around in an organized way. Adalind’s dress was flowing around and the sequins sparkled in the light.

“Honey, I just want you to know that I've never wanted anyone else more than I want you.” Nick said which made Adalind blush and she moved both her hands to his neck. They moved together into a kiss as they swayed.

“Mmm. I love it when you sweet talk with me.” Adalind smiled, suddenly she felt the babies kick which startled her slightly.

“They're kicking, quickly feel.” She pulled Nick's hand to her belly and he smiled. He stroked her belly as they still moved in a slow motion.

“I love you so much I swear that I will protect you and our children with my life.” He vowed to her which made Adalind giggle.

“Well let's hope that we won't need much protection. A simple and peaceful life is fine by me.” The spotlight shut off and the room lights went back on. The room began applauding as the couple smiled around the room. 

 

_ An hour later… _

  
  


After everyone had finished dancing they were all sitting down and were  expecting words from the best man and maid of honour. Monroe was first to stand up and took the mic. 

“Well, what can I say about Nick. I have known Nick for a long time and and at first I have to tell you, he annoyed me. He would constantly ask me for favours and advice and it interrupted my schedule a whole bunch. But after time I realised that he helped me a lot with my issues and hell I would never have my wife if it wasn't for Nick. I owe him so much and I hope that he has a long and happy life with his beautiful wife Adalind.” The room filled with clapping and Nick have Monroe a hug and pat on the back. It was Rosalee’s turn and she followed the same pattern Monroe did.

“I must admit I haven't known Adalind for a long time but in the time I have known her I have grown to like her. I see how happy she makes Nick and she is a fierce and loving mother. I mean honestly how do you do it. But what I'm trying to say is that I am happy for both if you and like my husband said, I hope you live long and happy lives.” Adalind looked at her and thanked her for those beautiful words. Nick and Adalind were holding hands underneath the table. Could this day get any better.

 

_ Back at home… _

 

Nick and Adalind decided not to have a honeymoon, mainly because she was pregnant but also they both would prefer just some family downtime. Tomorrow they would have a dinner with friends, but for now it was them and the kids.

“Daddy can we watch a film?” Diana asked Nick as they walked inside the house. He knelt down to her height and brushed the piece of hair that was over her face. 

“Sure sweetheart. Go get into your pyjamas and we'll find one to watch.” She cheered before running up the stairs and into her room. Adalind had a sleeping Kelly in her arms.

“Give him here, I'll take him to bed. You go and get changed into sweatpants and a shirt I know you love wearing them.” He gave her a kiss before taking Kelly and walking up the stairs with him and Adalind. 

He took Kelly into his room and changed him into his pyjamas, surprisingly without waking him up. He kissed his forehead and stood by the door looking in admiration at his son. 

Adalind had changed into something more comfortable and saw the back of Nick outside their son's room. She slipped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“I think we did good Nick. I think he'll grow up to be just like his dad, maybe even better looking.” Nick let a small burst of laughter out and he heard Adalind giggle slightly into his back. He turned to look at her and gave her a kiss.

“Am I that bad looking?” He asked which Adalind responded with his finger on his lips.

“You are the best looking and most caring man I have ever met and I love you.” She leaned into a kiss which Nick gladly accepted. Diana came up in a set of purple pyjamas with a warm brown dressing gown and she held a small teddy bear.

“can we watch that film now?” Nick smiled at her and then picked her up before kissing her cheek, his beard tickled her face and she giggled.

“Of course we can, let's go.” He took Adalind’s hand and made their way downstairs.


	8. Nick the protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the wedding and Nick wakes up to a beautiful sight. Later on in the day Nick and his family get a nasty surprise.

_ The morning after the wedding… _

 

The light peered through the window Into Nick's sleeping face. He lay on the couch with Adalind and Diana sleeping by him with his arms over their shoulder. Their heads were comfortably pressing on his chest and the tv was repeating the film they fell asleep waiting last night.

Nick woke up, his eyes cracking open flinching at the sun as he did. He looked and saw the 2 most important women in his life and took in the sight with admiration. His hand moved to Adalind’s face and he shifted the lock of blonde hair that blocked his view from her face. Quickly she woke up and saw Nick's hand. She pushed her face into his palm and indulged in his touch.

“Morning… husband” she smiled at him which made him go in for a sweet kiss. He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes whilst lightly touching her chin with his fingers.

“Morning, wife” he pressed his forehead on hers and breathed lightly. They were in an embrace for some time before Diana finally woke up and stretched her arms.

“What time is it?” Diana asked whilst yawning. Nick leant over and grabbed his phone. He looked and it was 9 am which he groaned at. 

“It’s 9 in the morning.” He pulled Diana in closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled then yawned again. 

“I'm gonna go to the shower.” Diana stood up and began to run up the stairs. Adalind whipped her head to catch Diana before she disappeared.

“Make sure you come right back down for breakfast!” She yelled as her daughter went in the bathroom. Nick got off the couch and turned off the tv and turned to Adalind.

“You want to help or you want to chill?” He asked as his arms outstretched. Adalind wasted no time before trying to get up, but she couldn't, she was stuck. Nick laughed at her as she struggled to get up.

“Don't laugh and help me.” Her arms were pushing out at Nick, she began to open and close her hands to gesture for him to grab them. Instead he decided to pick her up in a bridal position which made her gasp. He carried her all the way to the kitchen and she looked in admiration at him as she stroked his neck.

Adalind was back on her feet and she parted from Nick with a kiss then went to the fridge. Kelly had made his way downstairs and was already extremely active for this time in the morning.

“Dad! Fight me!” he ran at Nick and threw a weak punch into his belly. Nick responded by lifting him up, turned him upside down before spinning him. Kelly laughed as he held his arms tightly to his sides.

“You had enough?” Nick asked, stopping his spinning and looked at an upside down Kelly. He nodded in response and Nick put him down. 

“How does bacon and sausage sandwiches sound for breakfast?” Adalind asked as she held most of the ingredients. 

“Sounds amazing.” Nick knew not to question Adalind when it came to food, especially now since she's pregnant. She went wild when she didn't eat what she wanted. Adalind began making the food with haste as Nick watched her with delight.

“So what's the plan for the day?” She asked Nick who was now sat on a chair with Kelly on his knees.

“Well first, breakfast. Then shower. After we'll go out and pick up some food for tonight and when we come back we'll have a couple of hours of family time before Rosalee comes and helps with the food for dinner tonight.” Nick brushed Kelly's black hair with his fingers and kissed the back of his head. 

“Right, dinner, tonight… and Eve’s coming.” Adalind let out a sigh of frustration which Nick noticed.

“Come on Adalind, it'll be fine. She won't hurt you, I'm pretty sure.” She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he responded with a smile.

“I'm joking, it's fine. Don't worry about it. It's just dinner after all.” Diana entered the kitchen and was wearing some fresh clothes.

“Mommy, what are you cooking?” She sat in the seat next to Nick and leaned her arms on the counter. Adalind was still cooking with precision, she had gotten much better at timing.

“Were having bacon and sausage sandwiches.” Diana had a smile and relish’d  the thought of devouring the food. Adalind had finished cooking and was now playing it up. She gave everyone the food and they all sat with each other around the counter and they began eating.

“This is really good hun.” Nick said with a mouthful. She laughed at him before swallowing what she had.

“Thank you, handsome.” She wiped the splodge of red sauce that was on the side of his mouth and wiped it on the cloth that was in the counter.

“How bout you Diana is it good?” She quickly nodded back and took another big bite. Adalind didn't need to ask Kelly because he had already consumed it all.

When they all finished Nick cleaned the plates and put them away. Adalind approached Nick from behind as he put the dishes away and wrapped herself around him.

“What say you and I take a shower together?” She asked with a seductive tone. Nick wasted no time and turned around and faced her.

“C’mon then, what you waiting for?” He kissed her and squeezed her butt which made her gasp in pleasure. Nick then decided to pick her up again and this time Adalind laughed.

“Take care of your brother for a little bit Diana.” She nodded and then Nick took his wife upstairs with him. They entered the bathroom and Nick helped Adalind get undressed.

Nick loved it, the sight of his lover naked but also pregnant sent awes of pleasure through him. She felt happy that Nick loved the sight and she approached him and began taking off his clothes. 

When he was undressed she ran her fingers across his body and enjoyed  the sleek hardness of his abs. He smiled at her before pushing into a heated and passionate kiss. 

“We should probably have a shower now.” Adalind said as her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Yeah your right.” and with that Nick pushed Adalind back onto the wall of the shower and turned it on. Hot water fell in the heads as they kissed passionately. He knelt down at het stomach and pressed his head gently on it. She looked down at him and had a warm feeling in her as she ran her fingers through his growing hair.

“I promise my unborn children that I will protect you with my life and you will have the best life I can provide.” He kissed her belly and rested I'm his head again on her belly.

“Nick… again you surprise me. I love you so much.” it almost sounded as if she was about to cry, the moment was too perfect not to weep In happiness. Adalind only hoped that everyday could be like this.

“I love you too. And I promise to you too that no matter what, I will protect you and cherish you.” He then stood and kissed her deeply this time his tongue searched her mouth and was met with hers.

“I don't want to spoil the moment but we have to get going to the market.” Nick nodded in agreement and kissed her once more before stepping out the shower.

  
  


_ Later that day… _

  
  


“Daddy what are we having for dinner?” Diana asked as he walked with her in his arms. He was following Adalind who was pushing the trolley that had Had Kelly sitting inside.

“Your mum has the list, I have no idea what's on it.” Adalind was looking at the list whilst pulling stuff off the shelves to put inside the trolley. 

“Hey hun have you heard anything from Monroe or Rosalee yet?” Nick asked Adalind who shook her head and gave an expression of unknowing.

They were beginning to approach the check out and were waiting in line talking.

“So… what's the plan for later life?.” Adalind asked Nick who thought deeply before he responded.

“Well we need to make more money and because the babies that means we are working off my income. So I was gonna wait till tomorrow to say but there is the new captain position available in the precinct and I was thinking about taking it.” Nick had a look of worry in his face hoping that Adalind would agree.

“Nick that sounds great! You will do great, don't worry about it. I think your chances are really high.” They hugged tightly but was interrupted by a gunshot.

It was a skinny pale man with a gun and he pointed it around the room at anyone who was their. People's hands flew up in surrender as they backed away from the crazed man. Adalind grabbed Kelly from the trolley and backed away, Nick told Diana to go with her mother and then he began approaching the man slowly.

“Stop right their asshole! Not another step.” Nick stopped his hands were up as he ever so slightly took smaller steps towards him.

“Listen sir, you don't need to do this you can still just walk away.” Nick took another step, this time the man came closer with the gun and it was aimed at his head.

“Nick just come here, leave it be!” Adalind shouted at him and the robber caught on.

“Yeah that's right Nick, go back to your family before I blow a hole in your pregnant wife.” Suddenly his gun was aimed at Adalind’s belly but Nick just lost it. Nobody would threaten his wife and unborn children like that! 

Nick grabbed his arm and pushed it so the gun was facing down to the floor. He kicked it out if his hand and punched him. Suddenly the man Wooged and turns out he was a skalengeck. 

“Grimm!” those were the last words that were heard before he bolted out through the door after picking up the gun. Applauding was heard for Nick and he instantly looked at his family.

“Nick!”, “Daddy!” suddenly his wife and children were wrapped around him hugging him tightly.

“Don't ever do anything like that again.” Adalind kissed him strongly and then pressed her forehead on his.

“I don't know what we'd do without you.” Nick smiled at Adalind who was still trembling.

“Don't worry honey, I'm fine. I said I would protect you and I did.” He ran his fingers over her cheek and kissed her forehead.

“Yeah you did didn't you. Gods I love you. You silly idiot.” She buried her face in his chest. He rested his hand on the back of her head and held her closely. What a close call, if Nick wasn’t a Grimm then that man wouldn’t have been spooked and he probably would have shot him. But what was important was that him and his family were safe, best not to dwell on what could have happened.


	9. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have a dinner party and Eve expresses her true feelings to Nick

_ Sometime after the attempted robbery … _

 

Nick was back at home with his family, they were still a little shook up after the incident at the Market. He had assured them that he had the situation under control and that they shouldn’t worry but they did anyway. They were not used to having guns waving in their face like that even after everything they’ve been through. Adalind had told Diana to take Kelly upstairs to get changed for the dinner party later and they were both already upstairs.

She thought a lot about what happened and then previously what Nick had said about being a police captain. Then an epiphany struck her mind and she quickly pulled Nick by the arm to grab his attention.

“Nick! You have to get that job as captain! You got to! It’s not as dangerous.” At first he thought she was joking but the serious expression on her face quickly changed his mind. He wrapped his hands around her arms and looked at her deeply in her eyes.

“Is this about what happened earlier? You really don’t need to worry i deal with that stuff all the time.” What seemed like him trying to comfort her only made Adalind worry more.

“That's the point Nick! If you were to die… I wouldn't know what to do. I would die of a broken heart.” Adalind’s face collapsed into Nick’s chest. He began stroking the back of her head as she held close.

“It's ok, I'm still alive. Besides I already said I'm gonna apply for the job so there's no need to worry.” She looked back up at him and her eyes were tearing up. Quickly she wiped them and sniffled.

“I'm sorry Nick, i think my hormones are just acting up.” He laughed at her and gave her a hug and then kiss on the forehead.

“It's fine hun. I understand. Alright let's get some of this ready before Rosalee comes.” Before he could go into the kitchen Adalind stopped him.

“Actually, honey any chance that me and Rosalee can cook alone, have some girl time? I'll get Diana to help me too and you can play with Kelly with Monroe, Hank and Wu when they get here.” Nick looked at her and nodded before kissing her and letting her go and she went in the kitchen. 

  
  


_ A small amount of time later… _

  
  


There was a knock on the door which Adalind got. Both Monroe and Rosalee were their with the triplets.

“Hey guys! Oh my god, look at how much they've grown their so cute. Come in, I've started cooking.” They both came in with a pusher that had all 3 babies in one. Nick ran down the stairs and saw them as he approached.

“It's good to see you. Monroe you coming with me to the living room, Kelly wants to see you.” Monroe gave Rosalee a kiss before walking with Nick and the triplets. Adalind hugged Rosalee before going into the kitchen.

“How’s you first full day as a married women going?” Rosalee asked as she began searching what was being cooked. Adalind stood idly by and bit her lower lip.

“It feels amazing, I honestly haven't been this happy since the birth of Diana and Kelly.” She said with a smile. Rosalee nodded in agreement knowing the feeling that Adalind had. Diana entered the kitchen running and saw Rosalee.

“Aunt Rosalee!” she ran at her and gave her a hug. Rosalee loved Diana, she hoped that her daughter's would be as cute as she was.

“Hey sweetie it's good to see you.” Diana smiled at her before she ran to look at the food being cooked. Adalind didn't even need to move Rosalee had a handle of everything, she just sat, watched and occasionally rubbed her belly.

Nick was in the living room drinking beer with Monroe and having a laugh as Kelly played with action figures. The football game was playing and they were cheering for their team.

“Damn Nick, look at us married men with kids. Life doesn't get much better than this doesn't it.” He clicked his bottle on Nick's who nodded back.

“You’re not wrong it feels great. I just still can't believe that I'm married.” Monroe looked at him as Nick was lost in good thoughts. He looked over at Kelly who smiled back at him before continuing playing with his toys. Nick chuckled quietly at that, he loved his son so much.

“So I heard Eve’s coming to this dinner. You sure you guys can handle that just yet?” Monroe asked him with a hint of concern. Nick never really thought of it, in his mind he loves Adalind and nothing else matters but does Eve feel the same? He does not know.

“I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean it's not like Eve’s gonna kill us right.” Nick laughed at that with Monroe. They both sighed and continued to watch the game.

  
  


_ Some time later… _

  
  


The rest of the group joined shortly after and were now sitting around the dining table eating food. They were joking, laughing and telling stories around the table.

“So... Trubel, Eve what's HW been doing lately?” Wu asked and intense gazes moved up to look at them. Trubel looked over at Eve who nodded at her.

“Well lately we've been trying to find more Black Claw hideouts. I mean we have them on the run but we still need help from Grimms to find a lot of them.” Eve spoke looking over at Nick who had his gaze over at Kelly. Adalind noticed her looking at him and instantly she knew the reason why she came.

“And I assume you want Nick, to help you?” Adalind said which made Nick look away from Kelly and at everyone else. Suddenly a tense and awkward atmosphere struck the group.

“He would be useful for us.” Trubel added which didn't make Adalind feel any better.

“Black Claw isn't in Portland anymore, so why should I help?” Nick asked slowly getting annoyed. Trubel put more food in her mouth and Eve cleared her throat.

“Because if Black Claw were to regain their power, it could mean very bad things will happen.” Eve said which made Nick think. What she said made sense but he couldn't, not now, his family needed him. Before Nick could say anything Adalind cut in.

“Well I'm sorry but it's not going to happen. He belongs here, with us. With his family.” Her tone had authority and it made Nick smile at her. Eve saw the ferocity in Adalind’s eyes and backed down nodding at her.

“Ok we understand. But we will need a safehouse if we ever need to come here.” Trubel said which Nick nodded to quickly. For the whole time everyone was silent but then Hank brought the mood back.

“I would like to make a toast. To Nick and Adalind, May you always be together and not get divorced 4 times.” The room filled with laughter and they all lifted their glasses.

  
  


_ Later on… _

  
  


“Ok I'll see you sometime in the week, bye!” Nick waved goodbye to Monroe and Rosalee.Hank and Wu left earlier on for a call from the precinct. Eve and Trubel were about to leave before Nick stopped to talk to Eve.

“Hey I just want to say that, if it could help I would but I can't, I have too many responsibilities.” He was stopped by Eve who was looking at him with sad eyes.

“It's fine I understand. But Nick I do have to say one thing before I leave. I wish it was me on the dancefloor yesterday but I'm still happy for you.” She walked towards Trubel who was waiting by a black suburban.

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing, did she just say that she still loved him? That she wished it was her that got married to Nick? It brought shock into Nick’s mind. But he pushed the thoughts away, it was Adalind he loved and only her and nothing would change his mind, not even an ex.

Adalind approached Nick who closed the door. She hugged him and stayed in his arms.

“Baby, I just want you to know that I wasn't trying to tell you what to do by saying you can't help HW it's just we need you now more than ever. I may also be a little bit jealous of Eve.” She smiled at him as she slipped her hand up his chest. Nick laughed at her in response.

“Jealous, you. I suppose i can change that.” He lifted her up in his arms and kissed her. She looked at him with extreme lust.

“Well the kids are asleep and it has been some time since we did. So yeah let's go.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked upstairs with her. 

They entered the bedroom and he closed the door behind him.


	10. Bed bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalind can barely move out the bed and Diana needs a lift to school.

_ 1 year and 8 months after defeating Zestörer: _

 

 

Adalind was really close to having the twins so close in fact that she can barely move without Nicks help. He's been trying to take as much time off work as he can so that he can take care of Adalind. Although it has been difficult because he is the new police captain but his staff understood and have been forwarding his work home to him. Adalind was extremely happy for Nick and grateful that he chose this position so he could provide more for his family. He was a superhero to her, he managed to be a police captain, a Grimm and family man without ever complaining once. 

It was early morning and Nick had gotten up early so that he could make breakfast, he liked surprising his wife like that. Diana had recently started in a private Wesen school and was getting ready to go. She had made many friends and has begun gaining some manner of control over her immense power. Kelly was still slumbering away in his room lying on his bed surrounded by toys, he was always so lazy in the mornings.

Adalind woke up stretching and then reached out to Nick, hoping to snuggle up to him, but the bed was empty. Suddenly she felt extreme fear and dread. She began to shift quickly in the bed struggling to move because of her pregnant belly.  Where was he? Is he Ok? She didn't know and it caused her great emotional anguish because she didn’t know. 

“Nick! Where are you?” She shouted with a tremble in her voice hoping he would respond quickly if he were there. Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and Nick walked in with a tray of food. He had a concerned expression clearly not knowing why she shouted him.

“Hey- what's going on? Are you Ok?” He moved to her and put the tray down on an end table that was next to the bed. She pulled him to sit next to her and kissed him before giving him a hug. He was still confused at why she seemed scared and worried and he began stroking her arm to comfort her.

“I got scared, I didn't know where you were and I thought I was alone.” She was breathing heavy with panic and Nick was trying to calm her down. He smiled down at her which she responded with a curious look. 

“You're cute you know that. Getting scared cause you’re not waking up with me. I love you.” He kissed her again and then she took a peek at the tray of food. Her stomach rumbled at the sight of it.

“Is that for me?” Her eyes lit up at the idea of food. Nick laughed at her and passed her the tray. Quickly she sat up and eyes the mass of food. That food doesn’t know what’s going to happen to it. She began eating it furiously and for some strange reason Nick loved to see her munch down food. 

“Alright well I've got to take Diana to school. Kelly's still asleep so don't worry about him and I'll be back real soon and we'll see about moving you downstairs for a bit.” Nick said as he stood from the bed. Adalind swallowed the food in her mouth then looked at Nick.

“Ok then that sounds nice. I'll see you soon, love you.” Nick gave her a quick kiss and grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger on the door.

“I love you too.” He walked out of the room leaving Adalind in the bed. He approached Diana's room and knocked on the door. For the past few weeks he has taken her to school and they normally enjoyed fun car journeys.

“Hey sweethearts are you ready yet?” The door opened and Diana bolted out in her uniform and had her bag on. Nick closed her door and turned to face her. He took her hand and walked downstairs and out of the house. Diana surprisingly loved going to school and enjoyed playing with her friends and learning from the teachers.

It was a snowy winter's morning in Portland and people in the neighbourhood were taking their children to school the same as Nick. He opened the car door for Diana and she jumped inside, strapping herself in and then he closed the door behind her. Nick then climbed into the driver's seat and started the car before driving.

They were driving for a small amount of time before Diana began getting curious, a question dwelling in her mind. Like always.

“Daddy, why can't mommy take me to school?” Diana asked, Nick looked in the rear view mirror. He first tried to figure out why she was asking, does she prefer her mother driving or was she just curious about why Nick has been driving the past few weeks? In the end he just decided to answer her question as to save brain power for himself.

“Well because when Mum's have babies inside them for a long time it makes it difficult for them to move. And that means Daddy’s have to do a lot of work because Mommy’s can’t you see.” Nick always found it a bit awkward for him to explain these things he didn’t want to go into too much detail but he found it difficult to censor it. Diana seemed to understand and then continued to look out at the snow.

After a short drive they made it to the school, it was quite a large school and it was full of Wesen. He tried to keep his distance from most of the parents so they wouldn’t find out he was Grimm but it wasn't that easy. The teachers knew about him and found the match of him and Adalind very odd, but Nick assured them that he meant no harm whatsoever and they accepted him. Both Nick and Diana left the car and Nick approached Diana, knelt down and began straightening her coat.

 "Alright, well you have a nice day at school and I'll pick you up at home time, I love you.” He kissed Diana's cheek.

“I love you too Daddy, bye.” She ran inside the gates with all the over kids. He looked at her and smiled as she disappeared inside the school. Most of the parents quickly left to go back home so they could go to work and such. Nick stayed there for a moment and looked at the school.

“She's a beautiful child.” A women came up to Nick with her arms crossed, shaking from the cold. Nick looked at her unexpectedly he never normally struck a conversation with another parent at the school. She seemed like an average mother, loose clothing, darkened and tired eyes. Despite looking almost dead, she still had a polite smile on her face.

“Thanks, she takes after her mother a lot.” Nick scratched his beard as the woman looked at him curiously. He stood their idly a moment wondering what it was she was looking at.

“Don't I know you from somewhere, you look familiar?” He shrugged his shoulders not knowing what she meant. She quickly snapped her fingers and knocked the palm of her hand on her head.

“I remember! You’re the new police captain for the Portland Police department.” She threw her hand out and shook his hand. Nick smiled at the fact the news goes around fast. He had only been the captain for about 3 weeks but people already began stopping him and congratulating him on his new position. Quickly he responded and shook her hand.

“You're a famous guy Nick; I can call you Nick right?” He nodded in response. She smiled at him and let go of his hand. Nick knew he had to get back home but he didn't want to be rude to this new person who he’s just met.

“I'm really sorry but my Wife is pregnant at home and is bed bound so I must really get back home. But it was nice to talking to you.” He had an apologetic smile on his face as he backed away slowly.

“Oh if course I'm sorry, go get back to your wife don't let me keep you. Also nice beard.” He laughed at that remark. Every new person he met commented on the beard which is what he was aiming for. It was getting very long now and reached the length of where his neck meets his shoulders.

He went back in the car looking at the woman as he drove off back home.

 

 

_Back at home…_

 

 

Adalind sat in her bed, bored out of her mind.  She had nothing to do, Kelly was asleep still and Nick took Diana to school. The food her husband made was perfect, it hit just the right spot and her babies were kicking in agreement. She rubbed her belly softly and smiled at the feel of them kicking.

“I wonder what you'll grow up to be. Doctor? Lawyer?” She giggled a little before saying, “Perhaps Grimm’s?” The thought of having 3 Grimm children made her smile. A Hexenbiest, sworn enemies of Grimm’s giving birth to 3 of them, how her ancestors would hate her.

“No matter what you'll be, always know that I'll love you. And if you one day bring home a boyfriend or girlfriend I'll be sure that your father doesn't shoot them.” She laughed at her own joke and then sunk back into boredom.

The silence bugged her and she finally had enough of it. She began to slip out of the bed onto her feet which required tiring amounts of squirming. Finally she managed to get on her feet and steadily stood up. Her breathing was deep and constant as she took it step by step towards the bedroom door.

As she opened the door her footing went a little off and she very nearly fell. Quickly she clinged onto the door and regained her footing. The moment of panic passed but her breathing was still heavy. The staircase was in her sight and slowly she made her way towards them.

“This is harder than it looks, Jesus!” She said to herself as the struggle for the stairs went on. When she made it she sat on the top step and began moving down by shifting her butt down each step. Each step she went down caused slight pain for her and she stopped.

The front door opened as she was halfway down the stairs. Nick was finally home and he had 2 takeaway hot drinks in his hand. Adalind’s face lit up with joy when she saw him and she produced a smile, although she’s sure he wouldn’t be pleased about her leaving the bed in her condition.

“Nick your home! Thank god, can you help me please.” He stood looking at her and shook his head as he put the drinks on a small end table. He walked towards her going up halfway on the stairs.

“I thought I told you I'd be home soon and then I would help you go downstairs.” Nick picked her up in his arms and walked with her towards the direction of the living room.

“I know but I'm sick of just lying in that bed all day.” Adalind said as she rested her head on Nick’s chest. He put her down in the sofa and kissed her before going back to grab the drinks. He looked up the stairs and listened out for Kelly to see if he was awake. When he knew he wasn’t he made his way back to living room.

As he came back he slipped off his shoes, took of his coat and joined his wife on the seat. She cuddled up to him and turned on the tv. He browsed films online for a little bit before putting one on.

What was playing was a new film called ‘The Shape of Water’ and they sat back and watched it with great anticipation. As the film played they realised that it was very similar to the relationship they have, with obvious exceptions.

They enjoyed each other's embrace and Nick occasionally went down and kissed her belly which made her smile at him. Adalind, about halfway in the movie rested her head on Nick's lap and he stroked the side of her head. He loved her messing around with her hair.

Nothing could beat this feeling of happiness, it was just too perfect. Nick knew in this moment that his life, however unpredictable, was exactly how it was supposed to be now and he wouldn't change it for anything.

“Nick, are you sure you’re ok with me having a homebirth?” They had discussed it at length a few times and had decided that it was the best decision. It was more natural and the Twins would be born somewhere familiar which is said to be the best thing. Of course they hired a trained Midwife and Rosalee agreed to help as they would need a lot of it but they were having a homebirth no matter what.

“Of course hun, I think it's a really good idea.” He stroked her belly and smiled. The feeling of Nick tickled and she squirmed slightly at his touch.

“Good, good I wanted to double check because soon they will be coming.” She sighed lightly going back to watch the film. After some time passed she fell asleep on Nick’s lap as he continued to watch the film. He looked down at her one more time and was admiring the women he loved and the mother of his children.

 


End file.
